


〖DC/桶中心〗Lost Myself

by Sue_Yan



Series: 〖DC/桶中心〗Lost Myself [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue_Yan/pseuds/Sue_Yan
Summary: 一个Jason中心向的兽人AU。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蝙蝠家兽人化设定是：  
> 黑豹Bruce  
> 白头海雕Dick  
> 梅花鹿Jason（别问为什么是梅花鹿，问就是因为可爱，肉食系梅花鹿就是这么狂！）  
> 石貂Tim（没出场）  
> 平原灰狼和黑豹的混血Damian（没出场）  
> 杜宾犬阿福

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 萌新入坑交作业，这两天一直看漫画，写大纲都感觉带着一股子美式旁白的调调……  
> 说实话我有点理解DC编剧为什么变着花样虐桶了…因为我喜欢一个人的时候好像就特别喜欢虐他……

兽人会保留耳朵、尾巴、翅膀和角等兽化特征，肉食系兽人同时也会保留一部分狩猎的本能。

蝙蝠侠是一只黑豹，他在夜晚化身哥谭的黑暗骑士打击罪犯。但哥谭人都知道，蝙蝠侠可不是单打独斗，他身边永远跟着一只轻盈的罗宾鸟。一对强壮的、布满羽毛的、充满张力的翅膀就藏在披风下面——DickGrayson，神奇小子、黄金男孩，一只漂亮的白头海雕，珍贵的国鸟，公认的罗宾。不过他最终选择了离开蝙蝠侠。

原本Bruce不打算在Dick刚刚离开就物色新的搭档，在犯罪巷救下刚刚失去父母的Jason完全是个意外，彼时的Jason差点被一个肉食性兽人混混咬断脖子。

等Bruce看清男孩的兽化特征，忍不住挑高了他藏在面具下的眉毛——一只，鹿？

草食系的兽人在哥谭市是无法独自生活下去的，何况这还是一只刚刚长茸的幼鹿。

于是，JasonTodd成为了罗宾。

更正，二代罗宾。

 

其实大多数未成年兽人在青春期的时候都会有某个不大不小的烦恼，那就是他们的兽化部分非常敏感，猫科的耳朵、犬科的尾巴、禽类的翅膀——Dick还在当罗宾的时候，即使是披风的摩擦都会让他簌簌的抖落羽毛，为此Bruce有很长一段时间禁止他一起夜巡。

而Jason是一只梅花鹿，他原本以为自己不会有这种诡异的烦恼的，他没有巨大的翅膀，尾巴也短小的可以忽略不计，但他没想到，他真的想不到——谁他妈能想到鹿茸被摸一下也会“全身触电”？？那玩意不是骨质结构吗？？

“事实上，Jason少爷，”阿尔弗雷德抖抖耳朵，身姿挺拔，手上还端着餐托，燕尾服的领结系的一丝不苟，“幼鹿的茸里布满了神经和血管，外层是皮肤结构，与其说是像山羊一样的‘角’，倒不如说这个时期的鹿茸实际上是一种‘器官’。”

又学到了没用的知识。Jason捂着额头想到，他的茸已经长了很长了，分出了两根杈，顶尖的绒毛里透着嫩红色，仿佛还未成熟的野果。

阿尔弗雷德像是听到了Jason在想什么一样，他暗笑着睨了一眼小少爷，轻飘飘地开口说：“大概在您十八岁的时候鹿茸才会自行脱落，在那之前，若您实在烦恼，或许可以考虑割茸，就当做了一个小手术。”Jason一瞬间以肉眼可见的速度褪去了颜色，而管家侠丝毫不见停下说话的意思：“换下来的鹿茸还可以给您和Bruce老爷补补身子。”

Jason浑身一抖，抬起眼不敢置信的瞪着种族为杜宾犬的管家，而原本在一旁安静喝茶的Bruce也狠狠地呛了一口。

Wayne庄园铁则第一条，永远不要质疑阿尔弗雷德的任何事情。搭档两年，蝙蝠侠和罗宾屈指可数的达成共识。

 

Jason当然没有割去他的鹿茸，或者说，没来得及，他落入了一个针对他的陷阱里，现在他被绑在椅子上，绿发白皮的哥谭犯罪皇帝正站在他面前癫狂地大笑着，铁丝一圈一圈缠绕在他年幼敏感的茸上，堪比头皮撕裂的痛苦甚于此前每一次战斗中所受的伤害。

“哦！谁能想到我的小小鸟居然是一只可爱的小鹿！我真该把我的鹿皮大衣穿出来。”小丑极其夸张而煞有介事地说道，他掐住他的茸，前后左右晃动着，在罗宾失控的尖叫中狂笑：“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA小蝙蝠一定把你保护的非常好！我甜蜜的小鹿斑比！我爱死你的声音了！继续！继续！”

我真该听阿福的，把这该死的鹿茸割了才对。

罗宾想。在他最后的意识被疼痛剥夺之前，他看到小丑拿在手中的那把生锈的铁锯，一点一点的靠近了他的头顶——

 

蝙蝠侠赶到的时候，仅有破碎的披风碎片像刀子一样戳着他的心，红色的内衬几乎要融化在满地的鲜血里。

黑暗骑士的膝盖一软，差点就要跌倒在血泊中，他颤抖着去够那些布，紧紧的攥在手心里，他到处都找不到他的罗宾，或许已经被肉食系兽人分食掉了——小丑是一只缟鬣狗，在蝙蝠侠曾经与他交手的过往经历中，他就已经吃掉至少三个人了。

蝙蝠侠最终还是找到了小丑藏身的据点，他打断了小丑的鼻骨，将他拷在运作的切割机旁边，按着他的头逼问他罗宾的下落，小丑发出“桀桀桀”的笑声，眼睛死死地盯着蝙蝠侠，后者的愤怒几乎冲破面甲。

“在哪儿呢？罗宾鸟飞走了，离开爸爸的怀抱了HAHAHAHAHA！”

“如果你不说，”蝙蝠侠抓着他头发的手又收紧了，切割机高速旋转的刀片和底板摩擦出激烈的火花，烧灼着小丑鼻尖的汗毛，“我就先切掉你的鼻子。”

“哦，你不舍得，你知道你爱我。”小丑的笑声更大了，“但是鉴于戏剧该落幕了，我建议你去检查一下身后的幕布，别让它出任何差错。”

蝙蝠侠只迟疑了不到一秒钟，便回过身冲到小丑说的幕布之前，一把将它拉开——一对遍布伤痕的、鲜血淋漓的鹿茸，正安静的陈列在玻璃展柜中。

蝙蝠侠的血液凝固了，而小丑在他身后愉悦地哼起了歌。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 目前已有的兽人化角色设定是：  
> 蝙蝠家：黑豹Bruce，白头海雕Dick，梅花鹿Jason，石貂Tim（未出场），平原灰狼和黑豹的混血Damian（未出场），杜宾犬阿福。  
> 善良阵营：蜜獾Leslie医生。  
> 邪恶阵营：缟鬣狗Joker。  
> 其他：平原灰狼Talia（未出场）。
> 
> ⚠︎⚠︎⚠︎DickJay专场，Jason“死亡”提及，有一些关于此AU的角色私设

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为辣鸡作者补漫画是从桶刊开始看起的，所以大哥早期的性格以及12之间的关系可能拿捏的不太准确，如果有写的不好的地方大家一笑了之就好(:3_ヽ)_

DickGrayson，最初的罗宾，少年泰坦成员，夜翼，什么都好，随便你怎么叫，反正Dick都会欣然接受，公认的脾气好到能让人忘记他是一只凶猛的白头海雕。唯独对上他的继任者——蝙蝠侠选定的二代罗宾的时候，Dick才会暴露出些许食肉猛禽的侵略性来。

“你不该让一只草食系当罗宾，Bruce。”晚间的时候，难得回一趟Wayne庄园的Dick端着一杯咖啡靠在电脑旁边。夏天的蝙蝠洞略显潮湿，几只蝙蝠倒垂在洞顶的石柱旁边，水珠滴答滴答的落进水塘里，“虽然我知道你为了遏制狩猎本能几乎是个素食主义者，但哥谭并不是所有兽人都跟你一起吃素。”

“放任他继续流浪在哥谭街头只会死得更快。”Bruce头也不抬，“我刚发现他的时候他就差点被小丑的手下咬死。”

Dick勾了勾嘴角，“你知道我不喜欢他的原因并不因为他是草食动物对吧？”

“感谢你的坦诚，但是现在回地面上去，阿福已经第三次催促你参加他的电影之夜了，Dick。”

“他也邀请你了，Bruce。”

Wayne庄园的主人深深地叹了一口气。

 

是的，当然了，Dick看不惯Jason的原因可不是因为后者是一只梅花鹿，他只是觉得义警的工作并不应该由草食动物来做，在哥谭这片土地上连法律都形同虚设，更没有怜悯可言。但他却也不得不承认Bruce是对的，流浪街头只会让年幼的小鹿死无全尸。

真不知道一直以来他都是怎么活下来的。Dick在上到地面之前想道，而我居然得接受一只草食动物成为我的继任者。

有些巧合的是，Jason其实也挺看不惯Dick的，这种心情暂时还没有持续太长时间，大概就从他第一次见到Dick AKA传说中的前任罗宾的时候直到现在吧，在此之前他其实是罗宾的小粉丝——哦！得了！谁不是呢？

比起蝙蝠侠，哥谭的孩子们当然更喜欢年纪与他们差无几的罗宾。如果说蝙蝠侠是哥谭遥不可及、令人生惧的黑夜，那他身边自由轻盈的知更鸟就一定是哥谭人一辈子也望尘莫及的鲜艳的霞光。

Jason喜欢罗宾，他只是从没想过自己也可以成为罗宾。他出生在哥谭街头，父母可能在他生下来的时候就被什么人吃掉了，他靠着救济会和来自Dr.LeslieThompkins偶尔的帮助跌跌撞撞的被这座吃人都不吐骨头的城市养大——哦顺便一提Leslie医生是一只蜜獾，中小型凶猛肉食性动物，unh？

总而言之，在生活和生命都能得到保障同时还能近距离接触到前任罗宾，小孩嘴上不说，心里其实挺高兴的。

直到一次夜巡结束，他带着满身的疲惫回到庄园，在自己的房间里惊醒了睡在他床上的DickGrayson之时，这种心情顷刻间土崩瓦解。

虽然事后“我不该为了不再多打扫一间屋子而让Jason少爷睡在这里”的阿尔弗雷德、和“哦对不起完全是条件反射我并不是想故意吓这头小鹿”的Dick，甚至是“我也有责任因为我没告诉Dick你是他的继任者”的Bruce都对他诚恳道歉，他也忘不了当Dick以为他是入侵者而在他面前极具攻击性的展开那对成年猛禽兽人长达五米的翅膀时，奔腾在血液里的那些让他连尾毛都炸起来的极致恐惧。

那是印在草食系兽人骨子里的软弱，是Jason最痛恨自己的一部分。

 

反正从这以后，Jason就跟Dick杠上了，倒是又一次印证了那句话，“脱粉回踩最为致命”。

就比如现在，连Dick端着喝空的咖啡杯从落地钟后边走出来，路过的Jason都要斜他一眼。

青年无奈而好脾气地耸耸肩膀，坐在单人沙发上等着阿尔弗雷德开启他的电影之夜——哈，今天的电影居然是《闪灵》，看来老管家依旧颇具冒险精神。

为了迎合气氛，阿尔弗雷德熄灭了一切灯火，然后与Bruce并排坐在长沙发的两端，整个客厅中只有电视散发着幽幽的荧光。老式的美国恐怖片总是带着一种怪诞的诡异，Dick喜欢，而Jason似乎与他正相反。

蓝衣双胞胎出现的时候Dick听到一声细微的抽气声，他循着声音看过去就见他名义上的弟弟穿着体恤和短裤坐在地毯上，抱紧自己的膝盖，只露出一双眼睛期待又紧张的注视着电视屏幕。常年混迹街头造成的营养不良使他看上去远比实际年龄还要来的更小，此时蜷缩着身体，倒是像极了某种可爱的小型家宠。

——等等，可爱？他刚刚是不是说了可爱？

 

Dick又悄悄地看了一眼坐在另一边的管家和养父，那两个人专注于电影，似乎并没有听到Jason发出的声音。

Dick觉得有点好笑，他还以为现任罗宾天不怕地不怕呢，毕竟Bruce常说Jason虽然天赋极佳，但他总是无法控制自己的愤怒，而现在看来只需要一部恐怖片就足以让这头狂战士属性的梅花鹿失去战斗力了。

为了避免自己突然的动作再吓到Jason，Dick在电影进入一段平缓的过渡剧情的时候才站起身去厨房倒了一杯牛奶，但他并没有回到自己原来的位子，而是紧挨着Jason坐在了他身边的又一张单人沙发上。

Jason皱着眉头看了他一眼，不怎么开心的声音里带着几分难以发觉的颤抖——看来他还没从恐怖片带来的冲击中回过神来——“你干嘛坐过来？”他问。

Dick把温热的牛奶递过去，说道：“我在那边看你出了很多汗，虽然是夏天，但哥谭的夜晚很冷，你最好别因为热伤风而影响夜巡。”

他不算撒谎，白头海雕的视力确实非常卓越，这一优点同样延续到了兽人身上。而哥谭是一座犯罪之都，这里连夏季都充斥着难以忽视的寒意。

Jason迟疑了片刻，还是将牛奶接了过来，它确实有一瞬间温暖了Jason满是冷汗的双手。

“我不会感谢你的，Grayson。”Jason小口啜着牛奶，上唇边印了一圈乳白色的奶胡子。

在Dick挑眉的时候，Jason捧着杯子又靠得离他进了些。那一晚，年幼的小鹿抱紧自己的膝盖贴着Dick的小腿，还没步入青春期敏感的鹿茸蹭着他的皮肤，那上面一层细细的绒毛比他最轻薄的羽毛还要柔软又撩人心弦，让Dick差一点就要伸出手去触碰。

少年蓝中透着一丝绿色的瞳孔里倒映着电影画面，红润的苹果肌上还点缀着未褪干净的梅花鹿斑点，远离黑暗，显得一派天真。

那是Dick记忆中，Jason最像一个孩子的时刻。

但是没关系。Dick在恐怖片主角的尖叫声中轻笑起来，他想他还有很多时间，足够与Jason互相了解了。

 

而后来的某一天大雨滂沱，只有罗宾制服的碎片和那对Dick始终不敢触碰的茸在棺椁中代替了一个孩子，于地下长眠。

 

-DickJay END-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章出场的兽人化角色是：  
> 梅花鹿Jason；  
> 火烈鸟与黑颈鹳混血Roy。
> 
> ⚠︎⚠︎⚠︎RoyJay专场，有关于此AU的角色私设、捏造的过去和混乱的时间线。  
> ⚠︎⚠︎⚠︎RoyKori提及。
> 
> 有些还没写出来但实际发生了的事实是：  
> 小丑并没有杀死Jason，他在Jason青春期敏感的时候抓住他，用生锈的铁锯将他的茸活生生地割了下来之后把他丢在了仓库里。Jason疼的昏死过去，在蝙蝠侠赶到之前，Ra's al Ghul派人将他带走了，此后一直在刺客联盟修养，没有泡过拉萨路之池。在第二茬鹿茸长出不久，Talia就将他送到了大种姓接受训练。  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章埋个剧情伏笔，把提宝拉出来遛遛。  
> 话说一个最开始以段子形式开头的脑洞居然还扯出了剧情……

RoyHarper是黑颈鹳父亲和火烈鸟母亲交合产下的混血种，所以他身强体壮，射箭的时候高昂起修长的脖颈，姿态优美，还背着一对宽阔艳丽的、由红白黑三色组成的翅膀，舒展开的时候足足有四、五米那么长。羽毛的排列虽然不似白头海雕那样紧密，却也同样遮天蔽日。

而他现在的搭档JasonTodd是一只梅花鹿，是的，你没听错。眼前这个正在拿双枪扫射着敌人，枪枪精准爆头将自己沐浴在敌人鲜血里的高大的男人，是一个草食性——抱歉，更准确点，偶蹄目鹿属兽人。

Roy甚至不知道该不该将草食动物称作“兽”，在他的印象中草食性兽人压根儿不该出现在战场上，他们缺少血性、不喜斗争，比起杀人，他们显然更适合出现在医院或者国会里为民生大计操心，由此便可见Jason是个多么奇特神奇的存在。

 

“哦操！”Roy啐了一声，走神的刹那险些被一个佣兵的弯刀砍断脖子。他侧过身去反手从背后抽出一只箭，长臂一挥直接送进了佣兵的眼眶里，滚烫的热血近距离洒在他的唇边让他忍不住伸出舌头舔了一下。

Roy并不是嗜血的猛禽类，他常年跟着一只梅花鹿满世界跑甚至都没对Jason出现过狩猎的欲望——好吧如果正面对决他可能也打不过Jason，但他还是必须承认他爱死了血的味道。

“你这他妈的混血杂种——”在他飞翔于半空解决了几个难缠的敌人落在地上后，又有只不长眼的野狗扑到了他身后打算一枪射穿他的后脑勺，而Roy上一秒才收起的翅膀来不及在这瞬间展开防御。

但那人的扳机还没来得及扣下，他自己的额头上倒是先Roy一步被开了个大洞。

“再叫他‘杂种’，我就把你的头塞进你自己的屁股里。”尸体倒下，Roy看到Jason就站在他后边不远的地方，枪口还冒着烟。

 

“谢了，小杰鸟。”Roy握住Jason递过来的手从地上站起来。

Jason停下收枪的动作，红色的头盔下传出夹杂着电流音的话语：“是收回那个称呼，还是我接这个死人的班把你也变成死人，选一个吧，Harper。”Jason真是想不明白，他明明跟飞禽搭不上一点关系，为什么要被Roy这个鸟人叫做“鸟”？

“那叫你什么？小红？这称呼还是咱俩刚认识的时候你叫我的。”

Jason AKA红头罩没搭理他，把双枪塞回了绑在大腿上的枪套里。

就像Roy说的，他和Jason很早相识，早到他不是军火库他也不是红头罩的时候，那个时候他们叫做快手和罗宾，绿箭侠和蝙蝠侠的小跟班，在一个犯罪之夜邂逅于——哦这个词可真浪漫——没有观众的棒球场里，罗宾从天而降踹翻了一个试图偷袭快手的混蛋。

“哈，我就说过我们会搭档的，不是吗？”Roy翻身跳进敞篷越野车的副驾驶上，翅膀向后舒展随意的搭在靠背上，“全世界最棒的搭档，红头罩和军火库。”

Jason笑了声，启动了车子。

 

哦差点忘了说，他们刚刚结束一个来自CIA的雇佣任务，歼灭位于非洲东部的某个小型恐怖组织，后者手里掌握了大量美国国防部的机密情报——鬼知道那群蠢货是怎么让自己陷入这种境地的，不过联想到连神盾局都会被九头蛇全面渗入*好像也就没什么不可能了。

（*详见美国队长2，玩梗不嫌多嘛）

严格来说这其实是他们第二次搭档，他们曾经有一个三人小队叫做“法外者”，不过这已经随着Kori的离开而成为了过去——所以才常有人说办公室恋情要不得，分手后连同事都做不成——而他们俩现在有个新的组合名，“红月定”……或者“雇个蝙蝠”，反正Roy都挺喜欢而Jason不pick其中任何一个。

“接下来呢？找个当地酒馆喝一杯？庆祝一下咱们即将获得双人组合的第一桶金？”Roy享受着别人开车而自己什么都不做就能被风抚过翅膀的感觉，比他独自飞翔的时候来的更舒适。

“不，你先回洛杉矶，”Jason却这么说道：“我要回一趟哥谭。”

Roy听到这话诧异地挑起了眉。他知道哥谭是Jason的故乡，虽然他不太能理解那地方到底有什么好，但似乎所有哥谭人都对这座城市有着迷之病态的执着，平民、反派、英雄、执法者……Roy唯独在这方面对他们一视同仁。

“发生了什么？”

“和你无关。”Jason目视前方。

“……”

他真有点讨厌Jason这一点，“和你无关”。向来直爽的Roy难得有些焦躁，他直起身子来，顺带的连翅膀都绷紧了，转过头刚想说点什么，视线便定格在了Jason从红色头盔的两个缺口处延伸出的鹿角上。

其实Roy一直以来都有个疑惑，但直觉始终告诉他最好别多问，那个疑惑就是Jason明明只有十九岁，头上的那一对骨质结构的器官却早已褪去了柔软的皮肤硬化成角，变得锋利无比又光滑美丽。但通常来说这个年纪的鹿属兽人的第一对鹿角应该才刚刚脱落，而第二茬鹿茸正在生长之中，想要达到他的这位搭档的程度至少得经历三年甚至更多。

现在想想，除了知道他是前任罗宾之外，Roy根本就对Jason的过去一无所知：他为什么离开蝙蝠侠，为什么要组建法外者，现在又为什么要回到哥谭去……JasonTodd就像是一个巨大的谜团的组合体，无论Roy怎么剥离这层神秘的外皮都仍然看不到真相。

 

“想说什么？”Jason问。

“想说‘如果不是因为你正在开车，我一定揍你的脸。’”Roy脱口而出。

Jason为此发出愉悦的大笑，没什么歉意的开口：“很抱歉Roy，但这是我跟蝙蝠侠之间的事情，我不能让你牵扯进来。”

“说实话，我到现在都想不明白蝙蝠侠为什么会选你做他的罗宾。”

“想知道？”Jason扯扯嘴角，“因为蝙蝠侠把我和Grayson当做是潜在的罪犯，搁在身边才更放心。”

“开什么玩笑？你才不是！”Roy颇为震惊，“你可是草食系哎！”

“……你知道你这么说并不会让我开心，对吧？”

“呃…嘿杰鸟，其实我的意思是……”

“闭嘴吧，军火库。”Jason翻了个白眼。

 

Jason并不知道Roy在给他改装枪支的时候顺便在他的枪套上做了一点手脚——开什么玩笑，RoyHarper可是天才——他悄悄地给他安装了一个无伤大雅的生命监测装置。所以如果Roy一开始就知道Jason回到哥谭是去玩命的，他即使冒着翅膀被对方扯断的风险也一定要强行把Jason留在洛杉矶的安全屋里。

Jason返回哥谭的当天晚上Roy就收到了检测装置发回来的警报，这让他根本来不及思考便直接展开翅膀连夜飞到了哥谭市，在附近的海面上发现了Jason的身影。

后者面朝下随着波浪漂浮着，鲜血从脖颈的伤口处丝丝缕缕的落进更深的水中，Roy把他捞出来的时候他呼吸微弱的就像死了。

他们是法外者，在蝙蝠侠的地盘上Roy不敢带他去医院，他抱着青年疲软无意识的身体闯入了一间学生公寓，用枪指着公寓的主人让他找来针线、绷带和剪刀。Roy算是有点愧疚，被他威胁的孩子大约只比Jason小个一两岁，看到他怀中呼吸微弱的青年后霎时白了一张脸，但仍然手脚麻利的找来了Roy要求的东西——针线甚至被替换成了专业的医用缝合线。

“……谢谢。”Roy说。

他从未这么紧张过，他用自己那仅有的几次在中东战场上给自己缝针的经验战战兢兢的治疗着Jason。他不知道在分别的短短十几个小时里Jason都在哥谭市经历了什么，他身上遍布着大大小小的创口，曾经比领导着鹿群的头鹿更壮观漂亮的鹿角断裂了，最严重的当属横亘在他脖子上的那道被海水泡的发白的可怖伤口，他几乎让Roy以为Jason被夺去了生命。但他缝合时发现，这伤口不是被利器割开的，倒像是被肉食性兽人锋利的爪子划破。幸运的是只有看上去比较吓人，并没有伤到动脉。

 

公寓主人——他告诉Roy他叫做Tim——在Roy“进行手术”的时候给他准备了一些食物，等后者替Jason包扎好之后才拿过来，但他所做的一切都只让Roy感到更愧疚。

“谢谢……”Roy接过那碗…看上去像是粥的东西，可惜他实在没什么食欲，他的搭档还没能脱离危险，“刚刚很抱歉，是我太着急了。”

“我能理解的。”Tim靠着床边席地而坐，他带着某种奇异的好奇目光频频望向床上没有意识的青年，思索了好一会才下定决心般开口：“事实上我知道你们…呃，雇个蝙蝠，对吗？”

Roy疲惫地笑了笑，他现在没法对这个“笑话”发表见解了。

“别说出去。”他自己倒是无所谓暴露身份，但Jason一向不喜欢行事高调，哈！当罗宾留下的后遗症？结果每次还不都是床上躺着的这个混蛋把事情搞大的？

“我不会的。”Tim接着又咬了咬牙齿，才继续说：“他……他不会有什么事情吧？”

“……我不知道，伙计，我都不知道他身上发生了什么。”Roy痛苦的埋下头去，额头抵在手臂上，他多希望他能知道Jason过去经历的一切，或许还能由此推断出Jason和蝙蝠侠之间发生了什么。

 

后来又过去许多天，Jason不仅没有转醒的迹象，甚至开始反复的发热，同时深陷梦魇，在噩梦中尖叫不止，说着Roy和Tim都听不懂的胡话。Roy只能将他紧紧的禁锢在怀里才能阻止他在无意识的状态下扣挠自己脖子上的绷带。

终于在一个Tim外出采购药品的清晨，Jason从仿佛永无止境的痛苦中惊叫着苏醒了过来：“他没有杀他！他没有杀他！”

原本昏昏欲睡的Roy也被他惊醒，守着Jason的这几天他几乎没怎么休息，一闭上眼睛就都是Jason鲜血淋漓、支离破碎的样子。

“Jay！嘿冷静下来！Jay！”他扑上去按住Jason的肩膀，防止他刚刚愈合的伤口再一次撕裂，“Jay！没事了伙计，你现在安全了！”

“他还活着！”但Jason什么都听不进去，他双手狠狠地掐着Roy的手臂，几乎嵌进了Roy紧实的肌肉中：“他没有为我报仇！他甚至放弃寻找我！为什么！”

“Jay，发生了什么？”

“小丑！他几乎杀了我！但Bruce什么都没做！什么都没做！Talia说他想念我的……可他什么都……”Jay高昂的声调在Roy不敢置信的目光中逐渐低沉了下来，没有人在意Jason无意中透露出的是否是蝙蝠侠的真名，Roy满眼都是黑发青年永远挺直的背脊佝偻下去，在自己胸前缓慢地蜷缩成一团，那一瞬间坚定强大的红头罩破碎了，头上断裂的鹿角更是暴露出那层伪装之下永远都是那个自幼失怙的孩子的事实：“……他为我立了墓碑，他放任小丑继续害人…他怎么可以这样做……”

“……Jay？”

“……Bruce，我恨小丑不是因为他割断了我的茸，我恨他是因为…他让你感到痛苦……”Roy听到Jason的声音里染上了哽咽，湿润的触感在他胸口的衣衫处蔓延。

“天哪……Jay，你为什么什么都不告诉我？”

Roy同样难过地将Jason抱在怀里——就像每一次Jason受到创伤后他所做的那样，让后者的额头埋在自己的肩颈处，翅膀从后边环到身前，将他揽在自己的温暖的羽毛中——任由对方的眼泪流到他们都看不见的地方。

Jason断了一节的鹿角就搁在他的脸颊旁边，带着熟悉的血的猩甜和一点点新木的香味。

“没事了，Jay。”混血鹳轻声说，左手像安抚一个孩子那样在Jason的后背上拍动着，“我找到你了，你现在是安全的，没事了，一切都会好起来的……”

 

Roy从没说过，他喜欢用翅膀把Jason圈在胸前的感觉。红头罩或许是个独行客，可军火库害怕孤独。他曾经是个瘾君子、社会的蛀虫，被导师开除还不够，又从一个少年英雄团体里退出。而在他醒悟过来之后就一直努力让自己活的更好，也试图为世界做点好事，然后花费更多的时间去寻找生命的意义。

但只有怀抱着Jason，才会让他感到少有的安心，他一度觉得这是因为鹿的身上天生带着一种会让人平静下来的温柔气场，哪怕Jason本人和“温柔”这个词似乎从不搭边。

而他同时也希望自己能是红头罩的安全港，让他知道不论发生什么军火库永远无条件的接纳他。他们一直都是世界上最棒的搭档和最好的朋友。

 

一直都是，无论何时。

 

-RoyJay END-

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章出场的兽人化角色是：  
> 梅花鹿Jason；  
> 白头海雕Dick;  
> 不知道是什么的黑面具（x）。
> 
> ⚠︎⚠︎⚠︎DickJay，dbq我以为我能写到红头罩之下的剧情？？  
> ⚠︎⚠︎⚠︎一点点性转，写的很开心。（腼腆.JPG）
> 
> 一些没有写出但存在的设定是：  
> 我们通常所说的兽人并不都是纯血种，现存的纯血兽人是非常稀少的，已知最古的纯种兽人部族是亚马逊与亚特兰蒂斯，他们可以在人类形态与兽化形态之间进行变换。  
> 兽化的特征通常只会遗传父母之中的一方，只有少部分兽人会遗传父母双方的特征，但这需要父母双方的血统纯度极高，例如Damian，他的母亲是族内婚配所诞下的群居性平原灰狼兽人，而父亲Bruce也拥有黑豹兽人中较为纯正的血统；另外还有一种会遗传双方特征的情况是，父母二人近种族，如Roy的父母二人都属今鸟亚纲下不同分支的鹳属。*  
> 外星人不是兽人。  
> （*都是胡诌的，知识来源是动物世界和百度百科，所以…别当真。）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 漫画补的我好难过…布鲁斯·薛定谔这个糟老头子坏滴很，我信了他的邪…  
> 先在这篇小小的满足一下写性转桶的欲望。

Bruce Wayne不是没有想过能够再一次与Jason相见，但不是——不该是当下这种情形。

现在他正跟化身红头罩的前任罗宾Jason Todd两两对峙，而对方用一只手臂挟持着小丑，另一只则握着已经拉开了保险栓的大口径手枪，正顶在小丑的太阳穴上。

“做选择吧，蝙蝠侠。”他听到红头罩这么说。

 

时间倒退回十二小时之前——

 

Jason在位于新泽西州的霍博肯市下飞机，然后转乘大巴车进到哥谭市境内——为什么要这么麻烦，而不直接选择在哥谭市内的国际机场下飞机？是因为如果他那么做了，那么情报网遍布整个哥谭的蝙蝠侠会第一时间知道都有什么人搭乘了哪架航班在什么时候入境，即使他用了假身份也难逃蝙蝠侠永远充满怀疑的双眼，而乘坐大巴车不需要身份证。

Jason简单的易了容——又或许不能称之为简单，但肯定让人意想不到。

在他、军火库和星火刚刚组成法外者的时候，他们一起打败了一个名叫南十字星的通过人体试验的手段把自己变成了科学怪兽的翼手目兽人，他在试图杀死星火未果之后被扭送到了阿卡姆精神病院，在此之前他给Jason留下了点实用的小道具，比如一些可以在短时间内转换性别的药片。

所以Jason才能在短皮夹克之内穿着低胸运动背心，露出一半迷人丰满的事业线，腰细腿长，牛仔裤包裹着他——哦，她圆润挺翘的臀部，黑色卷曲的长发披在肩膀上，配上一双蓝绿色的美目，那是种如果Roy此时在这里，他一定会对着Jason吹口哨的好看。

女性梅花鹿人没有鹿角，这大概会是个破绽，但好在他伪造的身份证上标注的种族是“驯鹿”，而驯鹿的角“男女通用”，即使两种角在形状上稍有差别，也没人会去深究。

也许有人觉得是他反应过度了，但是面对蝙蝠侠？“谨慎”永远都嫌少。

 

他为什么要秘密的回来？他完全可以光明正大的走到Wayne庄园之前，敲开那扇古朴的大门，给前来开门的老管家一个迟到许久的拥抱，但他怎么解释自己明明还活着却多年未归？

他有几年没有踏入哥谭了，他上一次离开这里的时候在鬼门关外绕了一圈，然后被一群古老的僧侣教导着如何超越肉体本身，最后又邂逅星火与军火库，三个曾被世界抛弃的、满是伤痕的灵魂互相依偎取暖——他们让他短暂的忘记了年少时的创伤，让他沉溺于和朋友们遨游世界，他十几年从未感到那么自由过，而这种自由哥谭不曾给过他。

直到团队的解散让这美好的幻觉土崩瓦解，Jason才知道一切不过都是他用来粉饰自我逃避现实的假象。他还有未竟的事业，他还有没报的仇恨，他还有没来得及说出的话，和没能再见一次的人……

然后呢？他知道了什么？哈，小丑还活着，他再一次从阿卡姆疯人院里逃脱，在哥谭市周边小范围内引起骚动，小丑笑气几乎席卷了大地。蝙蝠侠在哪儿？他该死的在搞什么鬼，他怎么能在Jason遭遇那种事情之后还放任小丑继续害人？

所以他想是时候回来一趟了，如果蝙蝠侠无法下定决心执行名为杀戮的正义，那么就让他来，终归得有人去做义警里的那只黑羊*。

（*害群之马，大家都懂。）

 

这就是为什么他——她现在身着一条暗红色高开叉晚礼服，没有露出的那只大腿上绑着枪套，而本该老老实实呆在里面的袖珍型手枪正顶着黑面具的脑门的原因。

感谢武器天才Roy Harper，他给Jason制造的这只手枪完全采用某种来自外太空的未知材料，可以屏蔽地球上已知的任何感应装置，才能被他带进层层防御的黑面具的老巢。

“Hey，honey。”蓝眼红唇的美人笑得甜蜜，所有的武装人员都被遣散了，只有黑面具的女助理还留在屋子里，“是什么给了你错觉，认为哥谭的美女不会吃人？”

“如果你足够聪明，也该知道我的人会把你打成筛子。”等这件事告一段落，黑面具一定会让那个贩卖给他情报的黑帮覆灭，他们说这个女人手上掌握着足以推翻半个俄/罗/斯的军/火/交/易，结果却给他送来了一个美艳的大麻烦。

“在那之前，你的面具恐怕没办法保护你的脑门，现在！”Jason踩住他胸口的力度又大了一分，尖细的鞋跟几乎陷入肉里，“告诉我小丑的去向，我知道你有他的行踪。”

黑面具并不是一个忠诚的合作者，恰好小丑也不是什么值得他效忠的存在，Jason几乎没费什么口舌就拿到了小丑藏身点的情报，他在黑面具的保镖们闯进办公室的瞬间冲破落地窗一跃而下，在枪林弹雨中射出藏在手枪中的钉枪——是的，那里面根本没有子弹，感谢黑面具的胆怯——摔入了对面大楼闲置的顶层阁楼中，那里藏着他事先准备好的属于红头罩的装备。

 

他甩掉高跟鞋赤脚踩在满是灰尘的地面上，曾经的刺客训练让他即使把脚伸入那违反人体学构造的容器里也能走的四平八稳，不至于被黑面具看出破绽。

他褪下礼服长裙，然后听到了翅膀扇动的声音。

……该死的。他暗啐了一声，哥谭最喜欢在夜晚活动的鸟人，毫无疑问，夜翼。

变性药片的时效快过了，他没时间和Dick浪费，真不知道为什么他没在布鲁德海文待着，看来大家都选择今夜回来探亲。

“哥谭居然还有我不认识的鹿美人，太晚了，你真不该在外边闲逛。”夜翼收起翅膀蹲在窗台上，月光从他的羽毛缝隙间漏出来洒在地上，勾勒出他被紧身战服包裹住的黄金比例。他正好回到哥谭，路过这附近的时候听到了枪声，这在哥谭其实很正常，如果他没有看到从高空如知更鸟飞翔一般滑过的那抹红色靓丽的身影的话——她使用钉枪的姿势让夜翼感到一抹怪异的熟悉，可他一时间想不起来谁会用的那么优美流畅。他紧盯了一会对方头上那对美丽的鹿角，然后慢慢挪至别处——别瞎猜了，这毫无疑问是个女人。

那长发女人线条优美的后背上遍布着纵横交错的伤疤，不盈一握的纤瘦腰肢上附着薄肌，再往下——夜翼挑眉——认真的？一条黑色男式平角内裤？

“盯着女士的裸体可不是绅士该有的行为。”在对方打量的目光中，Jason迅速的将装备穿戴整齐，他始终背对着夜翼，一拢长发使得裸露的后背从对方的视线中消失。然后就在夜翼的注视下将枪支一把接一把的插进衣服上大大小小的枪套里，最后捧起了那只鲜红色的头盔，扣在了自己头上，才最终转过身面向夜翼。

“我一直以为大名鼎鼎的红头罩是个男人。”夜翼微笑，跳下窗台从腰后侧抽出自己的双短棍，“如果可以，我不愿意对女士动粗。”他这么说完，却不等对方应答，如鹰迅捷的身影光一般刺向红头罩。

红头罩隐在护具下冷笑一声，“说一套做一套，英雄做派。”他迅速矮下身，同时开枪射向夜翼的肩背和那对巨大到无法忽视的翅膀，子弹呼啸着从他敞开的羽毛间隙穿过，死死的钉入天花板中。

两人你来我往，红头罩始终拉开距离，弹夹换了一个又一个。他忽然动作一顿，只一个破绽便被夜翼一棍敲在肩膀上，虽然力度不至于让他骨折，却也足够延缓他的动作了。更糟糕的是，红头罩觉得自己胸口的女性器官微微发胀，浑身的肌肉都在叫嚣，他知道药效就要过了。

“我至少等你换完了衣服。”夜翼说，“如果换个场景，我也许会约你一起喝个咖啡。”

“下次吧，夜翼，会有这个机会的。”红头罩又两个后跳站在逃生窗口旁边，从袖口迅速甩出一只烟雾弹，趁着白烟的掩护逃之夭夭。

 

夜翼没有追上去，他扇动着翅膀将白烟吹散，红头罩早已不知去处，只留下了那套红色的礼服长裙。夜翼走过去将它拿在手里打量了片刻，然后接通了通讯器：“呼叫蝙蝠洞，这里是夜翼。”

“蝙蝠洞收到，这里是便士一。”

“红头罩来哥谭了，我得到了一些‘她’的东西，或许有用。”

通讯器的另一边沉默了片刻，才传来暗夜骑士低沉沙哑的应答：“带回来吧。”

 

-DickJay END-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章出场的兽人化角色是：   
> 黑豹Bruce；   
> 白头海雕Dick；   
> 梅花鹿Jason；   
> 缟鬣狗Joker；   
> 石貂Tim； 
> 
> ⚠︎⚠︎⚠︎红头罩之下，小丑怒刷存在感。

洞窟内寂静无声，连蝙蝠都用翅膀裹紧了自己，只露出明黄色的眼睛一动不动地盯着大屏幕之下、那个浑身漆黑的男人。 

夜翼错开一个身位，他眉头紧锁，多米诺面罩下是震惊的、不敢置信的神情：“不可能！我看到她的身体了，那绝对是个女人！” 

“基因不会撒谎，夜翼。”蝙蝠侠开口，他的声音压抑、嘶哑，像凝结了至沉的黑暗，来自深渊，却带着难以察觉的颤抖：“他没有死，他回来了。” 

“……”夜翼看向他，窥不见蝙蝠侠隐藏在面罩下的脸：“那……” 

“去找他。”蝙蝠侠转身就要走，却被长子一把拉住。 

“B，‘她’…他已经不是罗宾了，或许也不再是你认识的Jason，他……”夜翼咬咬牙，“他是恶名昭彰的红头罩。” 

红头罩、法外者，当这两个词联系到一起传回哥谭的时候，就意味着一定又在哪里出现了死亡。谁也不知道这个组织、或是团体是什么时候出现的，他们游走在法律之外，用自己认可的方式行侠仗义。 

正义联盟里唯二与他们有过接触的是超人和绿箭侠，前者去寻找星火交换情报，理所当然不欢而散；而后者与军火库曾是上下级关系，接触的结果同样不怎么愉快。 

但红头罩？没人见过。他既不像他的两位伙伴一样曾经是少年泰坦的一员，又不热衷于抛头露面，世界上顶尖的情报组织也查不到他的过去。他就像一个凭空出现的幽灵，顶着万恶的名号，满腔怒火焚烧世界。 

红头罩之下曾孕育小丑，如今又会孕育出什么？现在蝙蝠侠知道了。 

 

他将蝙蝠镖藏在掌心里，红头罩就站在房间的另一端。他挟持着小丑，黑洞洞的枪口抵在小丑的额头上，而后者仍然丝毫不见惧意，视线在蝙蝠侠与红头罩之间转动着，扬起一贯不怀好意的笑容。 

“好久不见，蝙蝠侠。”红头罩说。蝙蝠侠上前一步还未来得及说话，就被红头罩扭转的枪口截断了脚步，“uh uh，站在那儿别动。” 

“我们可以谈谈。”蝙蝠侠停留在原地，他的声音一如既往的平稳又低沉喑哑，黑夜的守护者擅长用一切方式隐藏自己，连声音都全副武装。 

谈谈。红头罩早已听够了蝙蝠侠的“谈谈”，在他们还是搭档的时候，蝙蝠侠就曾无数次以这样高高在上的姿态要求他们“谈谈”。但他从不接受Jason的理由，他沉浸在自己的准则中，然后规定别人去走那条他划出的唯一的道路。 

 

“我们已经谈的够多了。”他无不失望地说：“蝙蝠侠，我深知你是个好人，你为这个世界付出了太多，我并不逼迫你为了我去杀掉小丑，我只想问你一个问题。” 

蝙蝠侠一愣：“什么？” 

“告诉我，B，”红头罩的声音里暗藏着濒临破碎的卑微，他知道自己不该在这个时候问出口，但他的缺点之一就是总对与蝙蝠侠有关的一切刨根问底：“告诉我……在我失踪之后，你有哪怕一次，尝试着寻找我吗？” 

 

蝙蝠侠许久没有说话。 

 

“……B？”这沉默让红头罩心如鼓擂。 而暗夜的骑士仍然像一尊雕像那样伫立在那里。

事实上在听到这个问题的刹那间他心中就已天人交战，属于Bruce柔软的那一面对他吼叫着说：告诉他啊！告诉他你以为他被小丑吃了，告诉他你看到他断口面参差不齐的鹿茸伤心欲绝才没能继续调查下去，告诉他你险些就让哥谭在你的怒火之下变成人间地狱，告诉他你无时无刻不在想念他…… 

但属于蝙蝠侠的真实的、永远理智的那一面所说出的话，却如钉锤敲打他的脊骨，让他浑身发麻：但你确实没有尝试过哪怕一次去寻找他的踪迹，你连血迹都没看到就以为他死无全尸，别再欺骗自己了，你匆忙掩埋他的遗物，同时也在掩埋自己的无能。 

 

“我很抱歉。”他终于开口。我很抱歉，Jason，我很抱歉我什么都没做。 

 

红头罩握着枪的手颤抖了，他感觉自己就像一只被丢下的候鸟，在冰天雪地的广袤天空中寻找着永远去不到的归处，只有寒冷与他为伴，一寸一寸侵蚀着他僵硬的躯干，剥夺他的思想，冻结他的灵魂。又是这样，又一次的，只有他被留在原地。 

“那么你呢？你这几年又在哪里做过什么，红头罩。”蝙蝠侠又说。 

听他这样说，红头罩怒不可遏：“你以什么立场反过来指责我！你这个骗子！你总以为自己可以高高在上！却从未拯救我！”他尖叫，连带着握住收枪的手指都被枪托搁到发疼：“一次也没有！我被他生生割断鹿茸的时候你在哪里？我几乎疼死过去的时候你在哪里？！我直到最后一刻还在相信你会出现！但你没有！” 

他心脏狂跳，气息不稳。他想转身逃跑，逃离这个该死的将他养大的地方，逃离这个他曾无比仰慕与尊敬的人。他渴求去寻找一个能令他安心之所，曾经他有过……他以为他曾经有过。但现实是他仍然孑然一身，一无所有。

“……你总令我失望。”红头罩的枪口转回了小丑的方向，“现在，做选择吧，蝙蝠侠。” 

 

“哦——我知道你是谁了。”小丑忽然在这时开口，全然不在乎一只拉开了保险的手枪可以随时对着自己的脑袋来一发，他扯开红的滴血的嘴唇，几乎咧到耳后：“是你，我亲爱的知更鸟，我心爱的斑比，天哪我看到你那与曾经模样不同的角的时候居然没认出你，真遗憾我没有引爆炸弹以至于你还——” 

“给我闭嘴！” 

红头罩怒吼，在蝙蝠侠来不及阻止的时候抬起手以枪托重重磕在小丑的额头上，小丑却在疼痛中敞开了嗓子大笑：“活着——HAHAHAHA我真是太开心了，请你们不要为了争夺我而打架，我们或许可以坐下来开一场午夜茶话会？” 

“这没有你说话的份，小丑！” 

“真是粗鲁。”小丑背在背后的手在惹怒红头罩的空档用尖细的指甲磨动着绑在手腕上麻绳——他愿意为了追求更多更大的乐趣付出一切，将自己的指甲打磨成可以给予他人伤害的利器更是不在话下，而他正在做的事情恰好又处于蝙蝠侠的视线死角之中。 

“我知道你们蝙蝠家的人都不怎么喜欢听人说话。”小丑并未按照红头罩的要求闭上他聒噪的嘴，他咯咯笑着：“但，亲爱的斑比，我是真的很遗憾——” 

他猛然挣开双手上已被磨断的绳子，在所有人反应过来之前扭过身体，利爪抓向了红头罩的脖颈！他能感受到肉体撕裂的美妙触感从自己习惯于狩猎的指尖上一滑而过，温热甜美的鲜血灌满了他的心口，他眼里是纯粹疯狂的鲜红，同他嘴唇的颜色相得益彰：“——很遗憾，这次我不会忘记炸弹这回事了。”

他一把抓住从红头罩的衣兜里掉落出来的引爆控制器——在蝙蝠侠到来之前，红头罩就已经在这间废弃的安全屋中布满了炸药——蝙蝠侠的飞镖紧随其后深深刺在小丑的手上，他惨叫一声，但仍快一步按下了控制器上红色的按钮。 

 

“不！！！Jason——！！！” 

 

爆炸轰然而起，掀起的巨大气流将蝙蝠侠吹倒在地，他耳中轰隆作响，什么都看不清楚，只有Jason如纸片般从断裂的墙边向海中跌落下去的身影离他越来越远——他的头罩破了一块，被爆炸波及断裂的鹿角和颈上骇人的裂痕像一把利刃刺进蝙蝠侠的心脏里，提醒着他自诩城市的守护者，却再一次让自己珍惜的人被伤害。

鲜血乘着呼啸的风逆流而上，Jason蓝色的眼睛透过头罩的破裂处望过来，蝙蝠侠被里面满溢的情绪注视的喉口一紧——那里面没有怨恨，面对可能即将到来的死亡……他只有满心的失望。

他坠落下去，消失在蝙蝠侠的视线之中。 

巨大的耳鸣影响着蝙蝠侠对自己身体的掌控力，他眯着眼睛跌跌撞撞地跑到Jason掉下去的地方——但外边什么也没有，他看下去，只有无尽漆黑的海水吞噬着一切。 

他和夜翼在哥谭市周边的海面上搜寻了一夜，直到天边泛白仍一无所获。 

他居然又一次放任小丑伤害了他！蝙蝠侠拍打着海面悲伤地怒吼起来，Jason说的没错，你总慢一步，你什么都没有做，你总是——要他失望。 

 

“B？” 

Bruce浑身一抖，从回忆中将自己拉扯出来。他低下头才发现清水已经溢出了水池，他赶忙关掉水龙头，回过头之前，Tim已经端着咖啡杯走了过来。

“现在很晚了。”男人开口。 

高挑的少年甩动着腰后蓬松柔软的尾巴，从Bruce身旁滑过去，打开了咖啡机：“我需要补充能量。” 

Bruce不赞成地皱起了眉。 

“别这样，Bruce，就再一杯。”Tim冲自己的监护人耸耸肩膀，“所以呢？” 

“什么？” 

“想聊聊天吗？”他倚靠在料理台旁边，白色的体恤上沾着一些咖啡污渍，“你刚刚在发呆，显然。” 

Bruce没说话，他又低下头看了会自己的手掌，然后抬起来按在Tim的头顶上。石貂少年小巧的毛绒兽耳摩擦过他的掌心，有一瞬间让他想起了只存在于遥远记忆中的，一对年幼的、比角更柔软的东西——他曾触碰过，他很少有机会近距离接触草食性兽人以至于他没能按耐住自己少有的好奇心，却被那位正处于青春期敏感的主人过激的反应吓了一跳，还附赠了一双因对方恼羞成怒而被打得通红的双手。

“…下次吧。”他垂下双目离开厨房，只剩下Tim独自啜饮着咖啡，自然也没能捕捉到少年眼底一闪而过的愧疚。 

 

抱歉，Bruce。 

杯中深色的液体倒映着Tim难以形容的神情。他知道真相，可他答应过军火库，他什么都不会说出去，那比他答应Bruce“知无不言”还要早得多。

Tim擅长告密，相对的，他也擅长坚守诺言。 

所以他不会说出去的事情里理所当然的也包括了，Jason还活着，这件事。 

 

-红头罩之下 END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 到这里为止姑且算是第一部分结束吧，之后先随便写点Other Story。（x）  
> 我把漫画的故事线打乱了，而且这个系列没有大纲，碎片式叙事，想到哪儿写哪儿，每个故事基本上参照原作。有些角色行动的初衷被我以剧情需要为由私自篡改了，如果OOC了，一切都是我的错。  
> 虽然下一阶段的故事遥遥无期。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠︎⚠︎⚠︎重要角色死亡，重要角色死亡，重要角色死亡！！  
> ⚠︎⚠︎⚠︎一点点Jason的过去经历捏造

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从这里可以划分为第二阶段，不标CP了，因为二阶段这条线差不多要开始暴露我的险恶用心了……哎，其实一开始也没想写的这么致郁的，毕竟就是个段子……（所以总觉得写着写着都跟兽人AU没什么关系了……）

离开哥谭半年之后，Oliver Queen AKA绿箭侠发给Roy一封久违的邮件，他曾经的上司兼监护人希望他能回到星城协助他调查一件案子，但Jason能看出藏在星城首富公事公办的行文下未说出口的思念以及对修复他与Roy之间破裂关系的渴望，他不知道是什么促使Oliver在与Roy失联多年后做出这样的决定，但Jason乐于看到他最好的伙伴和他的养父重修于好。

在登上由香港飞往星城的班机前Roy紧紧地拥抱了Jason，用一种温柔到会让人毛骨悚然的声音哼哼了几声：“我一走小杰鸟又要变成一个人了。”

Roy跟Jason的体型差不多一样高大，整个人压在他身上，硬是衬的鹿属兽人小了整整一圈。Jason笑了声，拍拍Roy的后背：“我会等你解决你和Queen之间的事情，然后我们一起去塔马兰星找Kori。”在他们帮助Kori解决了一场星际战争后，橘色长发的公主不得不留在自己的原生星球重建家园。

“你真的……我是说，”Roy放开Jason，他难过地看着横亘在后者脖子上的那道撕裂伤留下的疤痕——离开哥谭之后，他们谁也没再去提那件事，这是第一次——“不打算回哥谭了吗？”

Jason的表情茫然空白了一瞬，这让Roy意识到自己又不经大脑地说错了话，他刚想再说些什么来错开这个话题，肩膀仍被他捏在手里的男人充满苦涩地开了口：“……我…不会回去了，Drake是个好小子，他会做好的。会做的比…一个失败品好得多。”

他的音调陡然低垂了下来，带着令Roy心颤的落寞和愧疚。

 

Jason恢复意识的当天晚上，他们在Tim Drake高超的黑客技术的帮助下神不知鬼不觉的离开了哥谭，但临别前Tim向Jason坦白了一切，包括他已经知道了蝙蝠侠与罗宾的真实身份，而他竟然请求Jason离开前再考虑一下，他希望他能留下来继续协助蝙蝠侠打击罪犯。

“没有罗宾的蝙蝠侠是残缺的。”Tim说道。

“我已经做不到了，Drake。”而那个时候的Jason背对着海岸线，一双幽深的眼睛里闪着白日看不到的莹绿色的光泽，“我们都令彼此失望，如果你是我的…是罗宾的追随者就该知道，二代罗宾已经永远躺在了棺材里。”

“可——你还活着不是吗！”Tim着急的大喊，他还太年轻，理解不了隔断了蝙蝠侠与他的知更鸟之间的那把利刃从何而来，“蝙蝠侠失去你之后就变了，如果没有你，他怎么办？哥谭怎么办？”而他的善良更将那把利刃重新打磨，继续刺痛着Jason已然千疮百孔的心。

“你有没有想过，你很有天赋，Drake，远超越我。”

Jason在转身之前听到自己冷淡的声音在寂静的夜幕中响起，让他几乎忘记了那一刻的自己究竟是冲动使然还是经过了深思熟虑才能说出那样的话，将又一个无辜的孩子推入黑暗的深渊。

他离开了，自然也就没有听到Tim的喃喃自语：“不，我……我成为不了罗宾。”

三个月之后，红罗宾横空出世，哥谭的罪恶再次得到了管控。

 

“Jay，如果你需要我，打电话给我。”Roy闭上眼睛，将额头抵上Jason的，“无论你在哪我都会找到你，我说过不会再让你独自战斗了。”他留下这句话，独自踏上了前往星城的航程。

 

Jason破天荒的做了一个不那么令人恐发作的梦。那梦里没有哥谭、没有小丑、没有望不到头的血海和离他越来越远的蝙蝠侠。他梦到自己坐在温室的花坛边上，正捧着一本阿拉伯文字翻译过后的王尔德童话集艰难地阅读着。

忽然有个孩子凑到他身边来，Jason回过头却看不清那孩子的脸，只能看到一双令人熟悉的蓝色眼睛带着与年纪不符的老成。

“认真的？童话故事？”那孩子不屑的哼了一声，他的英语虽然流畅，却也仍能听出些许中东口音。

“对于我这样的初学者来说足够了。”Jason说。

“我可以教你，”那孩子忽然又说道：“但你得给我讲讲‘他’的事。”

“他？”梦中的Jason反映了片刻，才笑着摇了摇头：“你为什么不去问你母亲？我离开很久了，不比你母亲知道的更清楚。”

“母亲说还不到时候。”孩子赌气般地踹了一脚Jason的小腿，然后跳下花坛跑远了。

梦中一下子安静了下来，直到Roy的尖叫炸开在他耳边——

 

“Hello！小杰鸟！接电话啦！在吗！Hello！小杰鸟！接电——”

“Roy Harper我操你妈！”Jason一把掀了被自己扣在头上的枕头，抓起那只仍然不停叫嚷的手机恶狠狠的按下了接听键，甚至没有看一眼来电显示：“你他妈最好准备了几个能够充分解释你非要用这种方式把我吵醒的理由，要不然老子他妈的扒了你皮——Oliver Queen？”

星城首富在话筒对面尴尬的咳了一声，Jason拿下来确认了来电显示，还真的不是他先入为主的Roy，毕竟会给他打电话的只有Roy，“呃，我很抱歉，我还没睡醒。”Jason从床铺上爬起来，露出一半赤裸的胸口，“你有什么什么事儿吗？”

“什么？不，”Jason一边听Oliver说着一边皱起了眉头，“Roy应该三天前就下飞机了才对，他还给我打了电话，他没去你那里吗？”

“相信我，他很乐意去协助你，他一定被什么事情耽搁了。”在挂断电话之前，Jason保证道：“好，我会联系他。”

他重新拨通了Roy的某个一次性电话，但里面传出的只有无尽的忙音，他又换了几个号码拨打，一直如此。Jason深深地皱起了眉头，他有种不好的预感，而他希望那不会是真的。

 

Roy Harper哼着不成调的曲子从浴室里踏出来，跟随着电视上正在播放的九十年代摇滚乐摇摆着身体，现在是夜晚十点，他和Oliver约好了明天一早去他那里报道。

好吧，他得承认他有点期待这一次合作，鉴于他们上一次在Kori的小岛上有点不欢而散，就像Jason说的，他内心深处渴望能够和Oliver重修于好，让他的前监护人和导师看看他这些年也有所变化，他不再是那个沉溺于酒精的城市垃圾了——直到一把剑从他胸口穿出之前，他还这么乐观。

Roy颓然倒在地上，真奇怪，他想，他完全没有察觉到有人入侵他的房间，而且这伤口疼他五脏六腑都揉在了一起，却没有流出一滴血。

他的翅膀疲软的盖在他几乎全裸的身体上，使不上一点力气，就像有什么无形之物将他牢牢地压在了地上一样，他试图抬起手去拿他和Jason单方联系的手机，他必须告诉Jason，他刚一踏入星城就遭到伏击，而他和Oliver的合作除了Jason之外没有其他人知道，这个人有可能是冲着法外者来的，必须要告诉——

失去意识前，他看到一双黑色的长靴踏入他的视线，那人弯下腰来从矮几上拿走了Roy的手机，Roy透过半瞌的视线隐约看见了一缕白色的长发。

“……小…杰鸟……”

——对不起。

他闭上了双眼。

 

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠︎⚠︎⚠︎有Jason过去的捏造（与Other Story 01的起源有所区别）  
> ⚠︎⚠︎⚠︎有些地方跟前文会有些许冲突，已经尽量修改了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起我感觉写着写着已经快要遗忘兽人设定了，我随便写写，大家随便看看。  
> 改了一些细节，给Roy续了个命，大家不用担心Roy盒饭了👌🏻

Jason已经与Roy失联了半个月，在绿箭侠的帮助下他们翻遍了整座星城也没有寻到Roy的踪迹，除了在他最后出现过的旅馆套房里找到的他惯用的折叠弓之外再无任何线索，就像是他突然人间蒸发了一样。

但半个月之后，Jason却无法再继续搜寻Roy的下落了，并不是说他就此放弃了寻找他最好的也有可能是唯一的朋友，而是他分身乏术——时隔两年，他再一次接到了Talia的单向电话。

“Jason，”电话的另一头充满了刀刃碰撞的声音，他甚至闻到了血的猩甜和硝烟散尽的苦涩，Talia的声音断断续续，就好像有什么在干扰她，“Jason，我需要你的帮助。”

这就是为什么他接受了Oliver Queen的协助，坐着他的私人飞机前往中东某个小国的原因。

“谢谢你送我，Queen。”

“这没什么，你是Roy的朋友，”绿箭侠在驾驶座上，他的声音几乎要被螺旋桨的轰鸣声覆盖，“我不会问你到这里来做什么，我只希望你别做傻事，孩子。”

“当然，”Jason扣上自己的头罩，半只脚已经跨出了机舱，“至少在找到Roy之前，我不会做傻事。”他跳了下去。

Jason曾经跟着Talia al Ghul 混过一段时间，再准确点，她曾经教导他如何冲破自身的黑暗去拥抱光明，但可惜的是她自己也做的不怎么好，然后她就理所当然的把他扔给了一群活了上百年的僧侣，实践出真知嘛——值得庆幸的是Jason这次确实学到了点东西。

只不过在他离开之前，那个他愿意将其称之为导师的长者达珂拉却对他说他很迷茫，他的灵魂在呐喊，寻找不到出处。

“你接受了净化之泉的洗礼，我甚至不知道你是怎么活下来的，”达珂拉遍布皱纹的如枯枝一般的手指从他胸口浮现出的纹路上滑过，Jason能感受到古老的大种姓之力从他的身体中流淌过，“你内心充满迷茫，你是一团怒火，但那火光既不滚烫，也不明亮——你还没有选择自己的道路。”

“什么意思？”Jason向一位僧侣合掌行礼，然后披上了衣物。

但达珂拉没有回答他的问题，或许像她这样活了上千年的人就是总喜欢神神叨叨的把话说一半，“我本来有件礼物要送给你，我预见你是千年来唯一有资格拥有它的人，但不是现在，还不到时候。走吧，小子，先去寻找你自己。”

然后，他就又回到了刺客联盟——在这之前他有问过Talia为什么不将他送回哥谭，但神秘又美丽的女人也总是煞有介事的敷衍他，说他应该变得更好，好到足以让蝙蝠侠忽略他的鲁莽，对他刮目相看。

但他清楚的知道，如果Talia不想让他走，他插翅也难逃，刺客联盟里那些野兽一人一口都能把他撕碎。

但Jason想总也有一部分是他不愿离开，他埋怨为什么带走自己的不是蝙蝠侠，埋怨自己为什么会那么愚蠢落入小丑的陷阱，埋怨……Talia正在成为他幻想里那个完美的母亲的角色。

他有说过吗？他的亲生父母几乎不怎么管他，母亲沉迷嗑药，他唯一的存在意义仿佛就是为了成为Wills Todd的免费出气筒，而这种人生彻底终止到在他十岁大的时候发生在犯罪小巷的震惊了整个哥谭市的兽人围猎之夜——那一晚所有人都发了疯般的互相残杀，街巷血流成河，到处都是断臂残肢。

年幼的Jason在他父亲的保护下奇迹般的活了下来，那也几乎是他人生中第一次感受到父爱的重量，但很快就被无情的狩猎者剥夺了，几条鬣狗用锋利的爪牙将他扑到在地上，腥臭的、还粘着血迹的牙齿眼看就要咬断他的脖子——紧接着，蝙蝠侠从天而降。

然后就是我们熟知的故事了，只是恰好Talia的出现弥补了他短暂童年里缺失的母爱。

即使他知道那或许只是他的一厢情愿，就像他也曾一厢情愿的认为……Bruce能够成为他的父亲。

 

——扯远了，刚刚说到他又回到了刺客联盟对吧？

红头罩躲在山体后面，再往前一点他能看到刺客联盟总部的大门已经变成了一片残垣，几具蒙着脸的刺客尸体歪倒在一边，死亡的模样像极了Talia的手笔。

——不，不是现在，是更久远之前，他从大种姓学成毕业，被Talia接回刺客联盟。

Jason不是刺客，在Talia过剩的保护欲下也从未与刺客联盟真正意义上的主人Ra's al Ghul碰过面，至于Ra's是不是真的对他的存在一无所知…怎么可能，只不过是因为他很乖巧，从不主动搞事，所以Ra's才对他不感兴趣吧，他又不是蝙蝠侠。

Talia带着那孩子第一次来见他的时候，他正在训练，一根长棍将一众刺客打的七荤八素，他几乎精通一切冷热兵器，缺少的只是经验。

“Jason，停一下。”Talia叫停了这场在Jason看来酣畅淋漓的战斗，“Damian，和他打一场。”

Damian al Ghul，Jason听说过他，只闻其名不见其人的小少主，蝙蝠侠的亲生儿子，不出意外还将是刺客联盟未来的继承人——不过那是十分钟之前的印象了，在Talia要求他作为小少主的人形对战机之后，Jason用了十分钟将小少主放倒在地，长棍的一头压在小少主的喉头。

然后他下意识的观察起了Damian，男孩的兽化特征更多的遗传自他的母族，一群以复数为单位群居的平原灰狼，他们都有一对美丽的尖耳，会在感知到危险的时候竖立起来，尾巴长而有力，但这孩子却有着一双独属于猫科动物的竖瞳，正带着杀气注视着Jason，一对虎牙都露了出来，而他的脸与Bruce Wayne简直是同一个模子里刻出来的。

Damian站起身之后带着满脸的屈辱，对于自己输给了Jason这件事感到颇为愤怒与不甘，却还是处于礼貌对Jason微微欠身，才在母亲的首肯下离开训练室。

“你没用尽全力。”Talia冷淡的说道。

Jason耸耸肩膀，将长棍放回武器架上，“他很不错，你手下的刺客都在我这里无法撑过十分钟。”Jason曾被蝙蝠侠训练，又分别在刺客联盟和大种姓接受教导，即使对战Damian的时候放了点水，他也不得不承认小少主的天赋极佳，甚至超越他自身。

“还不够。”Talia说，“他应该是最好的。”

Jason已经不记得Talia说这话的时候是什么表情了，他只知道她的语气比喜马拉雅山上的雪还冷，就好像Damian只是某种存在价值，而不是他的儿子。

 

一只手在这个时候悄无声息的搭在Jason的肩膀上，后者后颈汗毛诈立，几乎来不及思考便抽出双枪，然后他对上了Talia那双熟悉的茶色双瞳——

“我差点杀了你！”Jason低吼道：“你搞什么——”

Talia一言不发的从身后拉过一个带着深色兜帽的矮小的身影，Jason立刻就认了出来，是Damian。

“Jason，请你带他走。”Talia说，她目光一片平静，如果她的长袍上没有染满鲜血，Jason会以为这只是一场旅行的邀约。

“你在教唆我绑架刺客联盟的少主？”Jason也很惊讶自己居然还能开个玩笑，毕竟从眼下的情况来看，刺客联盟里一定出现了什么问题，严重到让Talia不得不求助于他这个外人，“给我一个理由。”

Talia疲惫的闭上了眼睛，“我父亲为了得到某种古老的力量而决定杀死Damian，我不能让他这么做。”

“他决定将Damian作为自己重生的容器？”

“有些事情是你不知道的，Jason，他需要一具更年轻的身体去承担那份力量，Damian是最合适的人选。”

“Damian是他的血亲，他怎么能！？”Jason感到惊愕，而他注意到Damian对这件事没有丝毫动容，仿佛他母亲口中那个要被自己的亲祖父设计杀死的人不是他一样，“这种事情怎么能做到？”

“拉萨路池可以。”Talia握紧Jason的双手，她皱着眉头，Jason从没听她用这种语气对谁说过什么，这种仿佛恳求一般的语气：“你不是刺客，而这让你变成我仅剩的唯一可以信任的存在，Jason，带Damian离开，带他去哥谭找他父亲。”

Jason的肢体僵硬了，他不想，他不该再一次回到哥谭，他应该离那里远远的，远到Jason想不起来那里曾经带给他的痛苦还有美好——

“母亲！”Damian忽然高声叫起来，他抬起头，兜帽而因此滑落下去，露出他比之几年前长开了些的面容，那双眼睛比Jason记忆中还要更像Bruce，“您也和我一起走！”

可Talia没有理会Damian的抗拒，她将少年推入Jason的怀中，再一次投身战场之前对Jason说道：“Jason，我曾说过你有无穷潜力，去寻找属于你的那条路，只有你可以阻止这场浩劫。”

“浩劫？”Jason抓住那个不合时宜的字眼，“你还知道些什么？”

Talia只是摇头，她已经听到敌袭的号角越来越近，她使劲推了一把Jason，就在几公里之外，有一辆越野车在等他，那是他们在这场战争中唯一的出路。

而Jason发誓，在他抱住Damian离开之前，他看到Talia闪着泪光的双眼最后看了一眼她的男孩。

 

那之后，Jason再也没有见过Talia。

 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鬼知道我是怎么写成这样的，我一开始没想写这么长的。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然标题取作“Lost Myself”，但这之后的剧情跟这个标题基本上没多大关系。  
> 这篇文其实写着写着有点偏了，最开始连个像样的标题都么得，剧情也不是连贯的，只是想看鹿Jay所以十分不负责的开了脑洞，本想着随便写几个甜段子就画上句号，然鹅写着写着开始背离初衷变成了正剧。那也不能不写了啊！总之先把这个故事写完叭。

Jason在收拾行李。他将一些衣服叠好塞进行李箱里，又拿出另一些可以隔绝X射线的布料将刺客的手里剑与匕首包裹好压进行李箱的最底层。

“你这是要做什么？”Damian靠在墙边，皱着眉头看他动作。

“送你回哥谭。”Jason说，把手枪和仅剩的子弹也一起放进箱子里。

他们在一间不需要提供身份证明的非法廉价旅馆里度过了被刺客追杀的一夜，一直到现在为止都无法联系上Talia。没有外援，意味着他们需要独自穿过层层封锁的边境线，或许还需要用上一两个假身份，然后偷渡回到美国。Jason根本不考虑这样做是否合法，他本就是一名法外者不是吗？Damian更是无需他担心，他的有钱老爸会为他安排好一切。

然而下一秒，Jason却听到少年说：“我不回哥谭。”

他狐疑地抬起头，只看到Damian一脸坚定，不像是在说气话的样子：“你不是一直想去？”

“那是以前了，”Damian走到Jason面前昂起头来看着他，却带着一股子俾睨天下的气势：“我命令你带我回去找我的母亲。”

Jason眯起眼睛，他直起腰来，高大的身形将幼小的混血狼笼罩在自己的阴影之下，虽然他是草食性，无法从本能上压制肉食性兽人，但好在身形上能够给Damian带来的压迫感已经足够了。

“小子，如果你听见你母亲说的话了，就知道我不是你们刺客联盟的人，你没资格命令我。”

“那就打一架。”Damian说，“然后臣服于我。”

Jason冷笑了一声，“臣服？你或许不知道这个词对草食性兽人来说等同于种族歧视。”他虽然并不在乎被人这样侮辱，但上一个这么说的兽人还是被他打断了腿。

Jason扭了扭自己的肩颈，又将衬衣的领口扯松，摆出刺客们熟悉的武术起手式：“好吧，如果你坚持，就让我看看多年来你是否有所长进。”

 

但这场战斗还没有开始，Jason就被些许凭空出现的黑雾笼罩了起来，女巫熟悉的面孔渐渐在他的面前显现出来——是个漂亮的女人，一对有着螺旋状纹路的角生长在浓密的白色发丝之中，脸上的图腾为她添加了一丝神秘。

Essence，山羊族的兽人，大种姓的门徒，有段时间她曾是Jason唯一的依靠，共为草食性的本能驱使他们彼此亲近，毫无保留，直到Essence打破大种姓的禁忌遭到驱逐。

“Jason。”她呼唤道。

“好久不见。”被点到名字的青年开口应答：“是什么让你出现在我面前？”

Essence漆黑一片的眼中没有一丝一毫情绪的流露，她只是用平淡的语调叙述道：“无名出现了。”

Jason皱眉，“在哪里？”

Essence摇头表示自己也一概不知，她上前将青年的手拉过来与自己的双掌交叠说道：“无名来者不善，你得回去，大种姓需要你，你是唯一的希望。”

这话似曾相识，Jason想起不久前有另一个女人也这样告诫他：「只有你能阻止一切。」

“你在想什么，Jason？”Essence打断他的回忆，她眉峰微微蹙起，漆黑一片的瞳孔里倒映着Jason的脸，显得一派担忧：“你必须做出选择。。”

“可我已经脱离大种姓很久了，我曾答应Ducra不再回去。”

“你知道大种姓之母从未要求你永远离开，大种姓永远是你的家。”

“如果是这样，那你呢？你为什么不回去？”Jason反问。

“因为我是被驱逐之人，Jason，我已经不被承认是大种姓的传人，即使……我依然想念它。”Essence松开了手，她后退一步，嘴角向下弯曲的弧度诉说着她的请求，“Please.”

 

女巫只为她心中所想的人现出身形，这让另一边早已摆好架势的Damian看不到她的出现，不知道发生了什么，就仿佛Jason一直在自言自语一般。

“Todd，你到底在做什么？”少年不耐烦地出声。

Essence的目光从Damian脸上掠过，黑雾再一次笼罩她的身形：“我就当你答应我了，Jason，明天晚上我会送你到喜马拉雅。”

Jason皱着眉头看着女人又一次消失不见，他脑中忽然滑过一个念头，这念头沉重到就连Damian站在他身前大声地叫他的名字他都没有回应。

艾瑟斯有着灰白色的长发，比深渊还漆黑的双眼，和一对羊角。

 

山羊角。

他想。

山羊。

 

The demon。

 

Jason猛地回过神来，他甩开自己脑海中堪称荒谬的联想，侧身躲过Damian忍无可忍的当头一击，武士刀在地板上劈开一道裂缝。而后少年用一双充满怒意的眼睛瞪着Jason，似乎在等他给自己一个无视他的合理借口。

Jason当然没有向Damian解释什么，他只是看了Damian几秒钟，忽然开口笑道：“好吧，我们不回哥谭了。”

“什么？”

“我们去爬雪山怎么样？”

 

-TBC-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 捋捋剧情。  
> Damian说你无视我那么长时间得出的结论就是去爬雪山？我鲨了你自己回去找我妈还比较靠谱。


End file.
